1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to parent-child type boats with a generator capable of being used, for example, for an excursion on water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small boats, including personal watercraft, have become more popular in recent years. Personal watercraft are quite sporting in nature and typically hold one to four or five passengers.
It has also become more popular to take longer trips on small watercraft, including personal watercraft, and riding with larger groups of people. When taking a longer trip on a small watercraft and/or when riding with larger groups of people, it can be enjoyable to allow operators and riders to switch watercraft, and/or let some riders take breaks. However, often times, it can be inconvenient to find a place that is appropriate to dock the watercraft. For example, in many places, “beaching” watercraft is prohibited. Additionally, marinas and boat ramps can be crowded. Further, personal and other types of small watercraft have limited storage space. Thus, it can be difficult to carry all of the supplies one may desire on a longer excursion, particularly for overnight or multiple-day trips.
Other boat designs have been proposed in which a large “base boat” can be used as a base for other pleasure boats while on the water. Such a base boat is propelled by a jet propulsion boat docked with the base boat. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-B-3053195, at pages 1 to 9 and FIGS. 1 to 24, discloses such a boat.